


Hate Fucking

by eatamilkbone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aggression, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Filth, Filthy, Freeform, Hate Sex, Hate fucking, Hung!Harry, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Married Draco, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pornographic, Slurs, Smut, Spit As Lube, Swearing, Switching, Verbal Abuse, Violent Sex, gagging, secret, snowball - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatamilkbone/pseuds/eatamilkbone
Summary: Harry and Draco hate fuck, until a snowball kiss makes Draco reconsider his intentions.NoteThis fic is now being expanded and re-written into a multi chapter filth fest titledSnowball Kisses





	Hate Fucking

Hate fucking. A hateful but pleasurable release, and a method of fucking that developed between them after a fight about missing reports. Drunk from wine and whiskey, they collided in a rush of fisticuffs and spit in a quiet hallway away from the Ministry’s Winter party.

 

“Merlin, you’re such a fucking cunt,” Draco had breathed, spitting out the last word forcefully.

 

“And you’re an entitled arse who gets on my fucking nerves,” Harry replied, hands gripping Draco’s collar, trying to shove him backwards.

 

Bold, drunk and in a feral mood, Draco said, “I want my cock so far down your throat you gag.”

 

Harry had stilled then. Thoughtful and still rageful over inconsequential missing reports on the practicality of kneazles being used as bait in cursed buildings, he met the challenge out of pure hatred for the man.

 

“I think your arse should be fucked so hard you are forced to apologise for everything you are...”

 

“You don’t have it in you,” Draco jibed. “Such a prim little Saviour...”

 

“Get in that fucking office Malfoy,” Harry had demanded, following him in and locking the door. “I’m gonna let you gag me with that stupid, shitty cock of yours first so you derive no pleasure at all from getting fucked.”

 

Draco groaned and forced Harry to his knees. Harry wrenched Draco’s trousers down, decidedly cruel in not removing the belt or undoing any of the buttons so the fabric and metal scratched down Draco’s lower body. Draco hissed and fisted Harry’s hair, pulling his head to the erect, throbbing and thick cock bobbing in front of Harry’s face.

 

There was no time for Harry to breathe or get purchase of the situation. He could only swallow and grip Draco’s thighs hard enough to leave bruises.

 

“Fucking swallow it,” Draco seethed, “take it like a man you stupid, spoilt ponce!”

 

Harry slurped and gagged and let spit run down his chin. Draco purposefully held off coming and for long minutes he face fucked Harry until Harry could take it no more.

 

He tried pushing Draco away, but Draco held firm. So Harry took Draco’s balls in his hand and squeezed, intending to hurt. “Fuck!” Draco bit, pushing Harry’s head away angrily. “I should have known you’d be such a prissy whore,” Draco told him.

 

“Quite the opposite,” Harry replied, standing and pulling down his own trousers so his cock could hang wantingly. He revelled in Draco’s wide eyes at the cock Harry possessed; nine inches and girthy as fuck. “I’m gonna fuck you into that table there. I don’t want to wait anymore; you’re not in control here and I’m not going to let you cum.”

 

“I absolutely will,” Draco assured. He reached out and grabbed Harry by the neck. “You better make me cum or I’m going to let everyone known you’re a poof.”

 

Harry laughed. “You wouldn’t risk your little wife finding out about this.”

 

Harry grabbed Draco’s hips and turned him around viciously, pushing Draco over someone’s desk and spitting on Draco’s exposed arsehole.

 

“You are far too eagre for this,” Harry observed. “I imagine you’re quite used to getting fucked like the absolute slut you are showing yourself to be.”

 

Harry pressed two fingers into Draco’s arse, fingered him enough to loosen him for the act, and made sure with more spit his cock was lubricated enough to get inside.

 

Harry fucked Draco hard and fast. Draco grunted in pain at first, but then moaned in absolute pleasure. “I really don’t want you to enjoy this,” Harry murmured, taking his chance to fist Draco’s hair and pull his head back uncomfortably.

 

“Tough fucking luck,” Draco replied, “you don’t always get what you want Potter. It’s a lesson you have to learn.”

 

“I want those fucking reports,” Harry warned him, “or I’m going to fuck you again and I promise you now, you won’t get to cum then either.”

 

“Try me,” Draco challenged.

 

Harry spanked Draco’s bare arse. “Slut... fucking queer, closeted slut.”

 

“Says you Potter,” Draco goaded between gasps of enjoyment, “closeted and boring.”

 

“Ha! I don’t flaunt being bi... you’re the one in an arranged marriage... Merlin, you’re an absolute... I feel sorry for you...” Harry came hard, fast, pounding Draco until he spilt every drop of cum into Draco.

 

“Get out of me!” Draco snarled, pushing Harry back the best he could.

 

Harry quickly pulled out and made himself decent again. “Cheers, that was... okay.” He turned to leave.

 

Draco grabbed him, turning him around. “You do not get to leave me hanging, Potter,” Draco told him, rubbing his cock in his hand. He looked Harry straight in the eye and positioned himself against Harry’s groin. With his free hand, he undid and pulled down Harry’s trousers and boxers before cumming all over Harry’s softening dick.

 

“What the fuck?”

 

“There,” Draco gasped, “have a little reminder of me for the rest of the evening.”

 

“You’re perverted. Don’t think I won’t clean myself up.”

 

“Whatever, Potter.”

 

Draco strode away.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

In the two years that followed, Harry and Draco would hate fuck whenever they could and wherever they could. Sometimes it would be in empty offices when tensions had risen between them over mislabelled reports or snarky comments in meetings. Other times, they would seek each other out in the toilets before casting silencing spells on the cubicle, fucking quietly and using only hard movements to convey their distaste.

 

The trysts only happened once or twice a month, however. They gained a level of hatred that formed into exhibitions of biting, slapping, pinching until the other bled and cum denial. Draco particularly hated the latter, but accepted it when neccessary as par of the course.

 

At the second Winter party after their first tryst two years before at the same event. They quietly excused themselves from the room, having full conviction that they would meet in the same office they had fucked in before.

 

In the room, Draco pinned Harry to the door by his neck and left Harry struggling for air whilst Draco teased him, rubbing his thumb over the head of Harry’s cock until the sensitivity nearly had Harry screaming. To get away, Harry slapped Draco so hard the man reeled away before Harry hungrily pushed Draco to his knees.

 

He slid his cock in Draco’s mouth. “Soothe my cock, Malfoy... you’re teasing was completely unfair.”

 

Draco rolled his eyes. But he knew Harry by this point enough to suck Harry the way he wanted to bring him to the edge, so he could rise away from Harry and deny him an orgasm.

 

However, Harry seemed to anticipate this and allowed himself to cum. He forfeited a stronger release, sending shorter bolts to the back of Draco’s throat. He quickly pulled away, hoping to win the game and leave the room before Draco could even get his own cock out.

 

Draco did not want that to be the case. Instead, in an act that broke their silent agreements and went further than they had before, he stood and clutched Harry’s wrist with one hand and his shoulder with the other.

 

He leaned in to Harry before the man could even consider what was happening, kissed Harry’s lips, pried open Harry’s mouth with his tongue and shared part of Harry’s cum between them.

 

Seemingly waking up to what he had done, Draco’s eyes went wide and he fled from the room.

They had never kissed. It was an unwritten rule that they were to never kiss either. 

Harry stood there livid, wiping at his mouth to get rid of Malfoy... all traces of intimacy be damned.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Draco stayed close to his own office in the Department of Mysteries from then on. It took three long months before Harry stopped looking for Draco and stopped hoping they would get together again. No casual sex with anyone else could truly help Harry dispel the anxiety and frustration at the traumatic life he had lived in quite the same way as fucking Draco until he bruised could.

 

He missed the bruises on his own skin and seeing the beginning of bruises form on Draco’s before they parted ways after a session.

 

Yet, Harry stayed resigned to his loss and favoured it for what it had been - something visceral and partial to expiring; he knew there was only so much hate fucking they could do before one of them tired of the game.

 

It still hurt, though... and not in the way he liked.

 

Draco had left a scar once, having bitten down too hard on Harry’s bicep. From time to time, Harry would rub the scar and it comforted him.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Seven months and two weeks had it been since Draco had let himself be close to Harry.

 

Alone in his living room, Harry heard a knock at his door and rose to answer it.

 

“I’ve left her,” Draco told Harry as soon as the door was opened.

 

“Okay?” Harry asked, grimacing. “And you’re telling me that why?”

 

“Let me in,” Draco demanded, pushing past Harry.

 

“Why are you here?” Harry queried, put out and scowling.

 

“Why’d you think,” Draco replied, agressively shoving Harry into the hallway wall and into the jackets hanging on hooks there. A wax jacket saved Harry’s head from hitting the wall behind it. “I hope this is a convenient time,” Draco snarled, “otherwise any guests that are here will be in for quite the shock.”

 

Draco ground his crotch into Harry’s.

 

Put off balance by Draco’s presence in his home, Harry found himself responding with words instead of the usual fight back to seek dominance. “Uh... yeah... no one’s here.”

 

“Good,” Draco bit at Harry’s neck, “fuck you smell so good.”

 

It was such a casual comment that Harry had to coldly stop participation in the hate fucking foreplay.

 

“Excuse me?” Harry asked, pushing Draco away so he could scowl at the man in disbelief. “What did you just say?”

 

“I said you smelt nice,” Draco said. “Get over it.”

 

Draco pressed Harry back into the wall and dropped to his knees, tugging Harry’s casual trousers down to his ankles. “I have missed this cock,” Draco purred, trying to take it into his mouth.

 

Harry pulled at Draco’s hair to steel him away.

 

“What the fuck is up with you?” Harry asked, sending Draco away with a shove of his foot.

 

Draco looked hurt. “I’m trying to be _nice,_ Potter.”

 

Harry scoffed. “You’ve gone mental,” Harry seethed, “I don’t care about you. I don’t care about your life. I don’t _want_ you to be nice to me. If you’re here, then we are going to fuck and that’s that.”

 

“Have some bloody compassion you twat,” Draco muttered. “I’ve just left my wife.”

 

“I don’t care!” Harry yelled.

 

Draco stared up at him.

 

“I’ll go,” he said.

 

Draco wiped his mouth and fled.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

An owl appeared the next day with a note from Draco.

 

It read:

 

_ Sorry, I was addled. I’ll be round at six. _

__

Harry thought to send an owl back and tell Draco to fuck off, but the bite scar on his bicep tickled and Harry felt the urge to fuck out all of the maddening cases he and the Auror team had received in the past week.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Draco came through the floo this time and told Harry to block it from other visitors.

 

He growled in want when he saw Harry splayed across the sofa reading Quidditch Weekly, and stalked towards him with desire loaded in his eyes.

 

“Fuck me,” he said in awe, unbuttoning his trousers and pulling out his rigid cock. “Open your mouth, Potter,” Draco commanded. Harry did as told, moving to sit on the edge of the sofa so Draco’s thick cock could slide into the waiting mouth.

 

Draco let himself be sucked for a minute before he breathed out, “You’re so fucking good at this... I don’t want you to ever stop sucking me off Harry.”

 

But Harry did stop, and he wrenched himself away from Draco.

 

“Okay,” Harry said sternly, “what has gotten into you? Last time I gave you a blow job you told me I was pathetic and barely knew what I was doing. I quote ‘you’re a shite fuck Potter, and I have no idea why I sully myself in letting you anywhere near my prick’”.

 

“All right, all right,” Draco conceded, “get back to it Potter, stop whinging and put my cock back into your terribly conceited mouth so I can get off and cum all over your ugly glasses.”

 

“No,” Harry replied with force, “you don’t get to suddenly change the rules of this. You can’t just compliment me out of the blue... we don’t do that. And you don’t call me Harry either.”

 

“Slip of the tongue,” Draco explained with little effort to convince Harry. “It won’t happen again.”

 

Harry eyed Draco, distrusting. “Better fucking not,” Harry replied. “If you want to make it up to me you better get on your knees and let _me_ cum all over _your_ face.”

 

“How could I resist?” Draco moaned, doing as he was told.

 

“This is wrong,” Harry told him between heavy breaths, “this is so fucking wrong. You’ve finally, truly lost your mind.”

 

“Tell me you like how I suck your cock,” Draco appealed, speaking quickly as he lifted his head off Harry’s dick before swooping back down to work magic with his tongue.

 

“Fucking hell, Malfoy,” Harry protested, grunting as pure pleasure without pain washed over him. “No!”

 

“Say it,” Draco directed. “Tell me how much you have missed this.”

 

“Fuck off,” Harry bit. “What has gotten _in to you_?”

 

“I wish you were in me,” Draco confessed, looking up at Harry. “I dream about you fucking me... really getting deep in me on a soft plush bed... every single day. Do you have a nice soft bed Harry?”

 

They had never fucked in a bed.

 

Harry nodded. “I’m not letting you into my bed, Malfoy, you’re scaring me a bit here.”

 

“I can leave if you want?” Draco asked, fisting Harry’s cock slowly before leaning in to pepper kisses on Harry’s balls.

 

“You have to finish what you started.”

 

“Tell me I’m the best you’ve ever had, and I’ll let you cum all over my face.”

 

Harry shook his head.

 

“Not on your life,” he whispered.

 

“I know it’s true,” Draco spoke huskily, “because it’s true for me too. I don’t want to fuck any one else but you.”

 

“Draco, stop it!”

 

“I want you Harry,” Draco explained, “I want you to take me up to that nice soft bed and take off all my clothes... we haven’t ever seen each other fully naked... and I want you to rim me and tell me how beautiful I am.”

 

“Draco... suck my cock, please... I can’t take this teasing anymore.”

 

“I’m not teasing you,” Draco assured Harry, “I’m telling you the truth.”

 

“Okay, I’ll tell you that you’re beautiful if you will please just make me cum.”

 

“Deal,” Draco agreed, leaning down to take Harry’s big cock as best he could into his mouth and throat.

 

His head bobbed expertly for several minutes before he tired of the action alone and slicked two fingers with spit before resuming his sucking. He pried open Harry’s arsehole, diving one and then two fingers in, fingering Harry’s prostate so the man was forced to cum like a freight train at full speed.

 

“All right, you’re beautiful...” Harry cried.

 

Instead of pouncing on him before Harry could experience the fullness of his afterglow, Draco watched him settle down with a smile on his face.

 

“All right you ponce,” Harry said, breathless. “Lay that fat head of yours on my tongue and I’ll return the favor.”

 

And he did so.

 

Afterwards, flushed and smiling happily, Draco leaned towards Harry. “I’m going to run out and grab us some take away for dinner.”

 

He looked so hopeful and keen. But Harry returned his look coldly.

 

“No you’re not,” Harry asserted. “You’re fucking off home.”

 

Draco looked wounded. He felt as if he had been cut open and his wounds poorly cauterised. “Right... okay... sure.”

 

He leaned down chanced a kiss on Harry’s head and then he zipped up his trousers, smiled tightly at Harry, and flooed away.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

The pain wasn’t enough that Draco didn’t return the following evening.

 

Harry let Draco fuck him over the back of the sofa, pleased that some of Draco’s anger had returned to their tryst. He told Draco, “You’re an absolute villain and you deserve to be unhappy.”

 

And although Draco fucked Harry harder, faster and paid no attention to Harry’s wanting cock, he said nothing in return.

 

That perturbed Harry.

 

On the second night, Harry told Draco he was going to stop seeing him. That he was cutting Draco out of his life for good. Draco stayed silent once again and Harry felt guilty for saying it, but in the middle of their fucking he tried to kiss Harry and that resulted in a slap to the face.

 

The third night, Draco was relieved to find Harry’s floo open for him to access, and felt bereft when Harry denied him to cum and kicked him out with Harry’s cum all down his chin and chest.

 

On the fourth night, Draco seemed to return to his former nastiness and when Harry bit Draco, called him a shameful faggot, slapped his face and arse, and scratched down Draco’s chest enough to let little holes fill with blood, Harry found the actions no longer made him feel daring and angry. Instead, he felt shameful himself, and he realised he didn’t want to say or do such nasty things to Draco anymore.

 

He kicked Draco out and blocked the floo so Draco couldn’t return.

 

The sixth night after blocking Draco from his life, he sent Draco a letter.

 

It read:

 

_ I don’t want to do this any more. Please let me be. _

__

Draco replied with:

 

_ What’s happened to change your mind about us? _

__

Harry mulled that question for a week before writing back:

 

_ Malfoy, you’ve changed. You got all soppy on me and it turned me off. You complimented me and confused me and tried to fucking kiss me.. this was always about us hating each other. I hated you! This was dirty, hurtful fucking and I loved it but you have changed it. I know you’re trying to get back to how we were, but now I feel like I have changed. I no longer hate you, but I do despise you. But that’s not enough. Because I don’t despise you for all the shitty things you’ve done, or the way you lord yourself over everyone else. I don’t even despise you for neglecting important things in your job. I just despise you for ruining what we had, which by the way was one of the only true pleasures in my life.  _

__

_ I just don’t want to play this game any more. I don’t know you any more. You tried to get too close and it worked, but it changed us.  _

__

__

When Draco read the letter, he cried. He lamented his inability to keep his mouth shut and then he felt empowered to go forward with a full confession because at this stage, he had nothing to lose.

 

_Harry,_ he wrote,

 

_ I understand your wish to never see me again, at least in an intimate capacity. Everything changed for me when I kissed you... albeit with a mouth full of cum. Which is why I went AWOL for a time. We had never kissed. And there was surely a reason for that, we just never spoke about it. Our relationship was about one thing only; expressing our dislike for one another. Shouting at each other, speaking horrible things about one another, hitting and biting each other was always about achieving an ego death in this crazy, post-war world where we are both under pressure to be exemplary members of society. _

__

_ But I can’t deny the fact that you were the only thing that made me happy. I didn’t want my arranged marriage, and I don’t want to produce an heir. I realised I wanted to be with the only person who made me happy... however strange we go about it. And it was that cum laden kiss that made me realise it. _

__

_ I knew I couldn’t be with Astoria any more, watching her crumble inside year after year as I denied her what she wanted. And I knew that trying to switch up our relationship into something kinder, yet still somewhat brutal and feral, was the only thing I could do to try for happiness. _

__

_ Watching you and all your accomplishments from afar, seeing you grow up and into this strong man, knowing you saved my life and watching you save other people’s lives just cements how I feel about you. _

__

_ I’m done with hate fucking you, Harry.  _

__

_ I’m hoping you can give me just a chance to tone down the brutality a couple of notches. I’m really hoping you will let me kiss you, share myself with you, face fuck you without telling you the lie that I wish you’d died in the war. _

__

_ I’m not asking for everything to change. I’m only asking for you to consider continuing without being so hateful. _

__

_ I’ll be waiting. _

__

_ Yours, _

__

_ Draco _

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Harry left the note on his bedside table for two weeks before he sent Draco a one worded reply. ‘ _Come’_ it said, and Draco appeared in the floo several hours later.

 

“You’ve changed your mind?” He asked Harry hopefully.

 

“Maybe,” Harry acknowledged with a nod. “There’s something about the pain of it all that kept me coming back.”

 

“The biting? The hitting? The slurs?”

 

“All of it,” Harry admitted. “It’s nice to be wanted and unwanted by someone at the same time. It’s just a reflection of my fucked up nature.”

 

“Mine too,” Draco said, stepping up to Harry.

 

“I’m willing to give it a go,” Harry said with measured consideration, “so long as you don’t stop some of the painful touches.”

 

“Like the biting and the hitting.”

 

“Exactly...”

 

“I’m going to give up saying some of the horrid things though,” Draco confirmed. “I don’t wish you were dead, and I don’t want you to end up exposed in the papers.”

 

“I don’t want you to get cornered and assaulted in the street either.”

 

“Yeah, that one was harsh,” Draco replied.

 

“So was telling me that my parents would be proud to see their son’s hole used and abused.”

 

Draco blushed and hid his face behind his hands.

 

“Look, Draco,” Harry soothed, reaching out and squeezing Draco’s shoulder. “I really admire your tenacity and bravery, and I have done for a long, long time now. We can move on from all that shitty talk. I won’t hold any of it against you.”

 

“Neither will I.”

 

“So what happens now?” Harry asked thoughtfully.

 

“I see you far more often,” Draco replied, indicating he had thought about this for a while. “I spend _time_ with you too. Maybe a date or two... sleeping next to each other now and then.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“And no more verbal attacks of a vicious nature.”

 

“I think we established that. But I mean it when I say I don’t want the more painful, physical aspects to disappear.”

 

“They don’t have too,” Draco smirked. “I think we can add some loving pain into our relationship.”

 

“Loving?” Harry groaned. “Relationship.”

 

“Yes.” Draco was solid in his response.

 

“Ever heard of bondage?” Draco hummed, moving closer to Harry and undressing him slowly. “How about I spell you to the bed, splayed and open for me, whipping you until you’re red and bruised and begging for my cock to enter you?”

 

“Oh! Yes!”

 

“But first,” Draco said with a chirpy tone, pulling his dick out of his trousers through the unzipped crotch and gap in his underwear, “I want you on your knees, sucking me until I get to the edge, and then letting me cum all over those tacky glasses.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Freeform writing


End file.
